


Toeing The Line

by azureheavens



Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost Kiss, Awkward Tension, Drama & Romance, F/M, Obligatory Gronder Chapter, Romantic Tension, Sleepless nights, Slow Burn, we're getting closer.... almost there....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: “You know,” Hilda chirped, still facing the trees, “I bet you don’t have to worry about how cold it is with your-” She stopped when Claude draped his coat over her shoulders. “Oh… I was going to ask as a joke. I, uh, didn’t think you’d say yes.”He smiled, retreating to the railing. “Let the record show that it was my idea first.”She smiled back. “You’re sweet, Claude.” She pulled the coat tighter around her, wiggling her shoulders, sighing contently.“Don’t look so satisfied with yourself. This was my idea, remember?”“If you want to make yourself feel better, believe whatever you want.” She winked at him.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509341
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Toeing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to their unofficial A- Support. I sat on this draft for a while but I’M HERE! Also please check out @hilclaudeweek on Twitter you won’t regret it. 

As agreed, Claude met with the scout in the marketplace past midnight. The imperial army had returned to Enbarr already. It made sense as the Alliance returned to the monastery just that day. The march from Gronder to Myrddin to Garreg Mach was at once a relief and a burden. Lighter with the promise of home, heavy from the lives lost that day. 

The kingdom army pulled back as well, but their future was less sure. Their king, once howling like a ghost for revenge, now lay in a shallow grave with his men. The thought stuck like lead in the back of Claude’s throat. Half of him expected Dimitri had escaped execution and lived in hiding, but nothing could have prepared him for how he was. 

Their next move was clear: Fort Merceus was the largest stronghold between them and Enbarr, but it didn’t matter how many ploys he came up with now, their armies were spent. Victory at Gronder came at a bloated cost. Morale would need to be restored, injuries tended to, hearts settled. Now armed with the knowledge that all they could do was wait, Claude made the quiet trek back to his room. 

Garreg Mach’s ancient architecture was gorgeous in the day, mystical at night. Stars glittered in the cloudless sky to watch him, casting scattered shadows. Claude rolled his more complicated thoughts into neat little packages and tossed them into the backrooms of his mind. He’d need to pack a lot to get some sleep tonight. In the meantime, he allowed himself a stroll through the empty halls. He walked past the fishing pond, circled the dining hall, looked down the stretch of grass in front of their sleeping quarters. 

Then he stopped. Long pink hair pulled into a loose, low braid trailed away up the staircase, off towards their old classrooms. Surprised, he followed from a distance. Where was Hilda going still dressed for bed? Perhaps, like him, her mind kept wandering in the night, so she let her feet wander as well. 

He caught up to her when she stopped before the courtyard. She leaned her arms on the stone railing, staring into the open space. The cathedral loomed in the distance, wind tugging at the cloth banners as even the night could not settle down. Pines and aspens dotted the landscape, filling the air with the earthy smell of needles and leaves. 

“Can’t sleep?” Claude asked. 

Hilda jumped and spun, sighing irritably once she saw him. “You scared me…!” 

“You scared me too!” he joked. “Thought I was seeing a phantom lurking through the monastery. Your white nightgown didn’t help matters.” 

Hilda frowned, turning back to the view. “I may as well be a ghost. Would explain why I feel so restless, right?” She rolled her eyes to sell her annoyance. “Ugh, I guess it doesn’t matter how exhausted I am, I just can’t _sleep_.” 

Claude eyed her nightgown, surprised she would leave her room wearing only that. Long-sleeved white cotton with pink lace, definitely not for showing off. She didn’t even bring a blanket to keep warm. “Perhaps you’re too cold,” he offered. 

“No, I was too _hot_. Tossing and turning, blankets flying everywhere! I thought I’d step out into the hall to try and catch a breeze, but soon I was out here…” 

Claude nodded and leaned backwards on the stone beside her. “I know that feeling well. Sometimes when I cannot settle down, I go out. Watch the sky for a bit.” He looked up to demonstrate but his gaze landed on Hilda. With the moon above and the stone fixtures around them, the muted colors of night made her look more honest, like he was not supposed to see this side of her. After a moment she let out a breath, rubbing her arms. 

_She could use this more than me,_ he thought, pulling off his coat. 

“You know,” Hilda chirped, still facing the trees, “I bet you don’t have to worry about how cold it is with your-” She stopped when Claude draped it over her shoulders. “Oh… I was going to ask as a joke. I, uh, didn’t think you’d say yes.” 

He smiled, retreating to the railing. “Let the record show that it was my idea first.” 

She smiled back. “You’re sweet, Claude.” She pulled the coat tighter around her, wiggling her shoulders, sighing contently. 

“Don’t look so satisfied with yourself. This was my idea, remember?” 

“If you want to make yourself feel better, believe whatever you want.” She winked at him. “So, what were _you_ up to? You didn’t just come from your room, right?” 

“Perceptive as always,” Claude mused. “I was meeting with some scouts that came back late. Wanted to see how everything was settling after Gronder.” 

Hilda paused, humming in understanding. “Why so late?” 

“They were supposed to come earlier, but they were almost intercepted. They sent word of when they should arrive, so I’ve been keeping myself busy to greet them.” He crossed his arms over his chest, settling against the stone. “Edelgard’s forces made it back to their capital, which means they’re waiting to welcome us at Fort Merceus. They’re on the defensive now, but that doesn’t mean it will be easy. If anything, they’ll be at their most dangerous.” 

“As if anyone expected this war to be easy…” She trailed off, retreating further into the coat. 

Sympathetic, Claude nudged her with his shoulder. “Let me guess: This is the last thing you want to talk about?” 

“No, no. I’m sure it’s all important or whatever.” Hilda huffed, making Claude laugh to himself. “Actually, it's been on my mind… I got hung up on everything that happened, what _could_ have happened. Eventually I just couldn’t close my eyes at all.” 

So that’s what kept her up. Claude thought as much, as he could distantly relate. Perhaps he packed up his feelings too well, and then focused too much on planning their next move. “Exactly,” he said softly. Around them, the courtyard suddenly looked small. “I’m surprised I don’t see anyone else wandering under the moonlight.” 

“…Do you remember the ball, back in the academy?” 

Intrigued, Claude nodded. “Of course. You captivated everyone with your performance in the White Heron Cup. You danced so much that night I almost had to carry you back to your room once you finished with me.” 

Hilda smiled a little before looking back into the trees. “My first dance back then… It was with Dimitri.” A light breeze shook the trees around them. The world held its breath to listen. “It’s weird, the tiny details I still remember. He was kind to me. Good conversation, lots of eye contact, though his grip on my hand was _a bit_ too tight… Still, comparing that picture with how he was...” 

A smoldering, rabid beast of a man. All sincerity burnt away leaving rage-filled husk, but a man none the less. With Hilda being the one to see him killed by Imperial soldiers, it was no wonder she could not sleep. “It’s a damn shame,” Claude muttered. 

“It’s awful what happened. And I could only watch… That poor man.” 

“It was the right thing to do. If he could raise an army out of nowhere to go after Edelgard, I doubt even I could have talked him down,” Claude said, watching to see if his words helped her. Keeping an objective view helped him deal with the severity of war, but the human cost was always his first priority. “Before we knew Dimitri was still alive, I hoped we could reason with the Kingdom’s forces. Unite and drive back the empire together. But they both had their goals, and in the end…” He shook his head. “Cruel times we live in.” 

“It still feels rotten in my stomach, like all the tea in the world couldn’t wash this feeling out.” Hilda closed her eyes, her shoulders tense and stiff. Another breeze came, lightly tousling her hair. Then, without warning, she laughed. “Wow, this conversation got kind of heavy, huh? Sorry for dragging you down.” 

“You don’t need to apologize to me. What kind of friend would I be if you couldn’t share your worries with me?” Claude said this seriously, but despite his intention, the word _friend_ felt cloying in his mouth. Like it wasn't enough.

“I’m not saying that. Usually you’re the best at keeping my mind off the heavy stuff. It’s kind of a superpower of yours.” 

He raised a brow. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, Mr. Invincible,” Hilda teased, batting her lashes, “Ever since we reunited you’ve been talking like the answer to everything is easier than we think. You were in the thick of battle with the rest of us, but you’re taking it better than me, losing sleep like this.” 

Used to Hilda’s many cute nicknames, this was one he wasn’t as fond of. “It’s... not as simple as that. What if I said my composure was just a ruse to hide the tortured soul inside?” 

“Knowing you, it is. I just don’t know how you do it...” 

Claude frowned, but Hilda wasn’t looking at him anymore. She stared into the emptiness below, fiddling with the trim of his coat. She said he was able to get her mind off things, but it sure didn’t look like it was true. And he did want her to feel better. A somber Hilda didn’t sit well with him. 

He left his spot on the railing to stand behind her. “This is how. Look up.” He took her shoulders in his hands, pointing her to the sky. The Great Tree Moon sky was always rich in color and texture, countless lights glimmering from above. “I’m no stranger to sleepless nights, you see. However, I usually have a friend or two to keep me company up there.” 

Hilda watched the sky in silent awe, warming herself in the blanket of the stars. She leaned into him. “It’s beautiful tonight.” 

“A clear sky can do wonders,” he said. “And no matter how high I fly, it doesn’t make them any closer.” Claude did try a few times, once or twice, before the air thinned and froze him to the bone. For now, he was fine not being able to reach them yet. “I don’t know what you think goes on in my head, but it’s a lot busier than you’d believe.” 

“I believe it,” she announced. “There’s just... not much that you share.” 

“Oh?” He leaned closer. “Getting curious about me, huh?” 

“Not really,” Hilda shrugged. It was a thin mask: she acted too blasé to be genuine. “Besides the whole ‘I’m saving my favor to support my dream’ thing, you’re almost an open book. I’m starting to wonder if you’ll ever say what you mean.” 

Claude bit his lip, ruminating on his thoughts. “Well, let’s see...” Of course he wanted to tell her, and now seemed as good a time as any. But there would be a lot to cover and he didn’t want to add more to her heavy mind. “Remember what you said last month, about your plans after the war? My dream is a lot like that, but bigger. You talked about tea at a garden table. I’m thinking of a long banquet hall. Enough to fit everyone you would ever meet, where even strangers can come together.” 

Hilda oohed. “Sounds like quite a feast!” 

“Exactly, and what better than creating a place where that can happen, without worrying who someone is or where they’re from? It’s a bit idealistic, I’ll admit, but I believe we’re at the edge of something big. Now is the time to change things while everyone is looking for something solid to hold on to.” 

“That does sound good right now... But I have to ask: Do you usually keep big speeches on reserve like that?” 

Claude burst out laughing. He shook her lightly for teasing him, but he soon gave in. “Actually, they’re written on the inside of my eyelids. If I wink, that means it itches.” Now they both laughed. Claude’s cheeks started to hurt from smiling. “So, think I should send an envoy to Enbarr in case Edelgard knows any good potluck recipes?” 

Hilda gasped playfully. “Do you think she’d do it?” 

“Who knows? It’s worth a shot! But seriously, I’m not expecting myself to take on this war alone. Even before, I’ve had my own goals I’ve been working toward. But what I want to do requires more than ambition-” 

“You’ll need friends?” she asked, looking up at him knowingly. She remembered what he told her years ago at the ball. 

Claude smiled warmly, noting how her eyes caught the starlight. “Yeah, friends. People like you.” He let out a breath while lightly rubbing her arms. “Face it, Hilda, this army would be a lost cause without you. Without any of us, really. For the world I dream of, ending this war is just the first of many steps, but I would like to see you by my side through it. Not sure it all would be worth it otherwise.” 

Hilda hummed appreciatively, settling in the warmth. “Looks like I was wrong to think none of this affects you. Instead you’re pushing through, despite all the terrible things that can and could happen.” 

He shrugged. “Some people would say that makes me cold, you know.” 

“Not me. You’re one of the warmest people I know.” The words seeped into his skin, sending goosebumps racing up his spine. “I know you’re not actually invincible. No one is, obviously. But, talking like that,” Claude flinched when she moved, but she placed her fingers over his, gripping them tight. “I start to feel a little invincible too…” 

Claude’s grip tightened. He closed his eyes for just a moment. _You’re_ _stronger than that_ _,_ he wanted to say. _So many things_ _we’ve_ _endured_ _, but_ _you’re_ _still here to see it through._

“Well…!” Hilda carefully pulled away, still holding his coat around her shoulders. “I think that’s enough soul searching for one night.” 

“Finally tired?” Claude offered, a weird weight loosening in his chest. His hands felt odd without her in them, but he waved that thought away. “Same goes for me, actually. Shall we walk together?” 

“Yeah! Of course!” She chirped. Then her face fell, as if realizing she sounded a bit too chipper for a such regular request. She wrapped herself up tighter and started down the path. “Um, follow me!” 

Puzzled, Claude followed. Hilda walked briskly, which was new. Usually it was him matching his pace to hers, not the other way around. “In a rush?” 

“No! I’m just… definitely ready for bed now.” 

It was probably the longest walk back to the dorm he had ever experienced. Extinguished candles framed the hallway, the only light from the pale glow of the moon through the windows. Hilda’s room was first, just before the stairs. “Here’s me,” she said, as if he hadn’t walked past countless times before. She turned to him and shuffled the jacket around her shoulders. “Guess I should give this back to you, huh?” 

“Well, it _is_ a long walk to my room. Might freeze the whole thirty seconds over.” 

“We can’t have that!” Hilda winked, shrugging off the coat and draping it over one of his arms. She kept her hand on it, looking as she wanted to say more. 

“Hey, you’ll be alright.” He squeezed her shoulder one last time. “If you still can’t sleep, you know where to find me.” 

“If you don’t run off somewhere else by then,” she teased, looking up at him fondly. “You know, out of all the people I could have run into tonight, I’m glad it was you.” 

Smiling, he shrugged. “Anything to get you back to your lazy, cheery self again.” 

Hilda smiled, shaking her head. She reached up and patted his cheek, her fingers light on the edge of his beard. “Thank you, Claude.” With the slightest tug, she pulled in his face to hers and kissed his cheek, lips soft but firm, lingering for a second too long. Without thinking, his hand slipped from her shoulder to her back, his face burning. 

Their faces remained inches away, and even Hilda seemed unwilling to move. The colorless night did nothing to subdue her, moonlight tracing her eyes, her cheek, her mouth. He knew the colors of her eyes by memory, but he was overcome by the urge to look closer. Her fingers pressed tighter on his cheek, burning him. Claude’s throat felt suddenly dry. 

His hand shifted down to her waist. “This is a very long thank you,” he said. 

“It is,” she whispered. 

Her mouth hung open the tiniest bit, her eyes fluttering shut as he instinctively leaned in. The barest brush of their lips, and then- 

Hilda pulled back, eyes closed, lips pressed shut. Coolness dousing his lack of sense, Claude pulled back as well. She huffed an embarrassed laugh, her hand lightly patting his chest. “Well, time to turn in…!” 

“Right,” he said, his mind suspiciously blank. He readjusted his coat on his arm, his smiling veneer back on his face. 

Hilda had her mask on too, bright-eyed and ready to escape. “R-right. Sleep well!” 

Claude gave a short salute, but Hilda had shut the door before he could lower his hand. _Impressive,_ he thought, still trying to work himself out of his stupor. Clearing his throat, he raised his head high and started to his room. Longest. Hallway. Ever. 

He could turn back. Check if Hilda was settling down. He wouldn’t need to knock at her door but maybe he could listen. Of course, that would mean silently standing outside her door for who knows how long. Not sure what a move like that would net him… 

Then all at once Claude found himself at his room. His hand grasped the handle, but instead he pressed his forehead against the doorframe. The coolness of the wood clashed with his burning face. “That was.... unexpected,” he told the door. 

The door did not reply. How cruel. 

A narrow miss, but it was the right move. Hilda was the one to pull him in, but also the one to push away. She wasn’t ready for something like this, and neither was he. War is an emotional time, and he hated making promises he couldn’t keep. If they succeeded in ending the war, unifying all Fodlan for a better tomorrow, he still had to riddle out his own place in the aftermath. 

_This complicates my plans,_ he thought, a wry smile crossing his lips. With one last look to the endless stars, he went back to his room. 


End file.
